Super Edition: Dawnstar's Regret
by windflight13
Summary: Dawnstar is a wise leader, but her past life as a warrior was filled with tragedies. When a greater problem arises, involving all of the Clans, can she put aside her grudge against the one Clan and help them, or drive them out? Please review! There will be some battles, and also a few kittings.
1. Allegiances

SHADOWCLAN

_LEADER_ **YELLOWSTAR-**gray tabby she-cat

_DEPUTY_ **PALEFOOT-**pale gray-and-white she-cat

_MEDICINE CAT_ **MOSSHEART-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**APPRENTICE, MOLEPAW**

_WARRIORS_ (toms and she-cats without kits)

**BRACKENFOOT-**ginger tom

**APPRENTICE, BERRYPAW**

**NEWTSPOT-**gray tom

**LIONCLAW-**golden tom

**SNAKETAIL-**black tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, ROWANPAW**

**ASPENFALL-**gray she-cat

**DAPPLELEAF-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**HOLLYCLAW-**black she-cat with amber eyes

**SQUIRRELMIST-**gray-black she-cat

_QUEENS_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**CHERRYPOOL-**tortoiseshell she-cat. mother of Lionclaw's kits: Hazelkit (tortoiseshell she-kit) Mintkit (golden tom) and Dawnkit (creamy-brown she-kit)

**CLOVERLEAF**-brown tabby she-cat, expecting Brackenfoot's kits

_APPRENTICES_ (toms and she-cats over six moons, in training to become warriors or medicine cats)

**MOLEPAW-**black tom

**ROWANPAW-**gray striped tom

**BERRYPAW-**tabby tom

_ELDERS_

**TANGLEFUR-**brown tom

**GOLDENCLAW-**very old gold she-cat

THUNDERCLAN

_LEADER_ **VINESTAR-**very old gray tom

_DEPUTY_ **REDFUR-**very young red tom

_MEDICINE CAT_ **PRICKLEFACE-**gray tom

_WARRIORS_

**AMBERCLAW-**orange tom

**NETTLECLAW-**sturdy gray tom

**SEEDPELT-**young ginger she-cat

**THORNFUR-**brown tom

**WHITECLAW-**black tom

**APPRENTICE, STORMPAW**

**HAWKWING-**brown tabby tom

**DOVECLAW-**fluffy young gray she-cat

**SANDFUR-**sandy tabby she-cat

_QUEENS_

**SNOWFALL-**white she-cat, mother of Nettleclaw's kit: Kestrelkit (gray tom)

_APPRENTICES_

**STORMPAW-**gray tom

_ELDERS_

**LONGTAIL-**tabby tom

**JAYCLAW-**gray tabby tom; retired to elders' den when an old battle wound didn't heal

RIVERCLAN

_LEADER_ **TALONSTAR-**gray tabby tom

_DEPUTY_**SUNFISH-**pretty black she-cat

_MEDICINE CAT_ **KINKTAIL-**young gray she-cat

_WARRIORS_

**MUDSTRIKE-**brown tabby tom

**TROUTCLAW-**gray tom

**MISTYFLOWER-**pale cream she-cat

**SILVERCLAW-**silver tabby she-cat with pretty green eyes

**STONELEAP-**gray tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, HERONPAW**

**GRAYSTREAK-**black she-cat with gray streak down forehead

**REEDCLAW-**jet-black tom

**APPRENTICE, SPLASHPAW**

**RUSHTAIL-**tabby tom

_QUEENS_

**IVYNOSE-**tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Stoneleap's kits: Minnowkit (black she-kit) and Robinkit (tortoiseshell she-kit)

_APPRENTICES_

**HERONPAW-**sleek white tom

**SPLASHPAW-**creamy she-cat

_ELDERS_

**VOLECLAW-**tabby tom

**BEETLENOSE-**ancient white tom

SKYCLAN

_LEADER_ **FLYSTAR-**white tom

_DEPUTY_ **PETALFALL-**rose-cream she-cat with light green eyes

_MEDICINE CAT_ **QUAILFEATHER-**light gray she-cat, with thick coat

**APPRENTICE, FAWNPAW**

_WARRIORS_

**NIGHTFUR-**black tom

**APPRENTICE, FERNPAW**

**STOATFUR-**orange-and-white tom

**STARLINGFEATHER-**dark brown tom with amber eyes

**HAWKSNOW-**brown tabby tom speckled white

**APPRENTICE, BUZZARDPAW**

**MOUSEFANG-**young sandy colored she-cat

**SPECKLEFUR-**speckled tortoiseshell she-cat

**APPRENTICE, HAZELPAW**

**CLOUDSTORM-**small pale gray tom with pale blue eyes

**BIRDFLIGHT-**light brown she-cat with amber eyes and long fur

_QUEENS_

**RAINCLOUD-**silver she-cat, expecting Cloudstorm's kits

_APPRENTICES_

**FAWNPAW-**light brown tabby she-cat

**FERNPAW-**dark brown tabby she-cat

**BUZZARDPAW-**ginger tom with green eyes

**HAZELPAW-**orange she-cat with green eyes

_ELDERS_

**THUNDERCLAW-**orange tom

WINDCLAN

_LEADER_ **CROWSTAR-**black tom

_DEPUTY_** SNOWFUR-**white she-cat

_MEDICINE CAT_** SWIFTFOOT-**dark gray tom

**APPRENTICE, LARKPAW**

_WARRIORS_

**APPLEFUR-**black she-cat

**APPRENTICE, MILKPAW**

**BLUEFUR-**blue-gray she-cat

**FEATHERCLAW-**gray she-cat

**MOONSHINE-**silver she-cat

**HONEYSTORM-**tabby she-cat

**RABBITLEAP-**brown tom

**THISTLEFUR-**spiky gray tom

**GORSETAIL-**gray tom

_QUEENS_

**TURTLEFUR-**tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Thistlefur's kits: Thornkit (gray tom) and Emberkit (black tom)

_APPRENTICES_

**MILKPAW-**creamy white tom

_ELDERS_

**MISTLECLAW-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**GROUSEFUR-**light tabby tom

**GRASSPELT-**brown tom


	2. Prologue

Dawncloud leaped forward and slashed her claws across Blackclaw's throat. He dropped, blood gushing out of his injury. "Dawncloud!" A voice came out of the camp. Fernsky.

She had originally been SkyClan, but Flystar had driven her out for taking a ShadowClan mate. Yellowstar would **never** drive a Clanmate out. Fernsky raced over to Dawncloud. "How

could you?" she wailed. "He deserved to die," Dawncloud replied coldly. "Really Dawncloud?" Yellowstar looked in shock at her most senior warrior, besides her deputy, Hazelpoppy.

"Yes, Yellowstar," Dawncloud replied. "Very well," Yellowstar murmured. "Come back to camp." Dawncloud felt the first pang of fear, but pushed it away. _I did it for the sake of my_

_kits!_"It's okay, Dawncloud," the father of her kits whispered in her ear. She blinked up gratefully at him. Berryclaw licked her ear. "I had to do it," she confessed. "Blackclaw knew

the truth about Birchclaw and Icewhisker."

"Which is?" Berryclaw was beginning to back away, as if he was guessing what she was about to say. Dawncloud took a deep breath. "That they're really Larkwing's kits, medicine

cat of WindClan." Berryclaw stared at her in shock. "You're teling me..." He trailed off. _Stop!_ Dawncloud wanted to cry. _Don't hurt him more!_"Yes." Larkwing had kits with the River-

Clan deputy, Mudstrike. She couldn't keep them, and Mudstrike didn't want to accept them and the fact that he had broken the warrior code. Larkwing and I sat together at my

second Gathering; we've been best friends since. I agreed to take them in. I just couldn't say no." Berryclaw blinked at her, hurt showing clearly in his eyes. "You said they were

ours!" he cried. Dawncloud felt a pang of grief and excitement for what she was about to say. "They're not. I'm so sorry, Berryclaw. But can I make it up to you by telling you I'm

expecting kits?" Berryclaw's eyes widened. "Really?" Dawncloud nodded. "Yes! I forgive you!" he exclaimed. Dawncloud felt one of her kits moving. "Quickly, put your paw on my

flank," she ordered. He obeyed, and one of the kits kicked, just in time. "I can't wait," Berryclaw purred. "Me neither," Dawncloud replied,"but before we can tell anyone, I have

to do something first."


	3. Chapter 1

Dawnkit jerked awake. Mintkit's paw was stuck in her side. Hazelkit was flung out on their mother's flank. Cherrypool grunted. "Hazelkit," she moaned. "Sorry," Hazelkit whispered.

"I can't get comfortable." Cherrypool stretched, shifting Hazelkit off her tortoiseshell body. "Well. We're awake now." Regret edged her mew. "Thank StarClan that this was the last

night. You three are getting too big for the nursery." Although she spoke briskly, Dawnkit knew that she would miss her kits. "Are you excited for today?" The other queen, Cloverleaf,

was awake also. "Yes!" Mintkit yowled, leaping up. "I can't wait to see who's going to be my mentor!"

"Hush!" Cherrypool scolded. "Go outside and play," she added,"But be quiet. Mossheart, Molepaw, and the elders will still be sleeping."

"Yes, Cherrypool," Mintkit said obediently. He scampered outside with Hazelkit and Dawnkit racing behind him. Mintkit trotted off through the light layer of snow to listen to Palefoot

order patrols, but Dawnkit and Hazelkit settled down near the apprentices den to chat. "I bet yo uget Palefoot as your mentor. She spends lots of time with Lionclaw and Cherrypool,"

Hazelkit said, twisting her head around to lick a patch of ruffled tortoiseshell fur on her neck. Dawnkit stared at her sister. The pretty young cat was wise already. _She'll go far,_Dawnkit

guessed. _Probably the next deputy._ "Dawnkit," Hazelkit purred. "We all have our own strengths. I may be smart, but you have the makings of a true leader. You don't eat so much as

to have a bellyache, you won't chew Mintkit's ears off for annoying the warriors. You will make a fine leader." Dawnkit began to feel overwhelmed. "Hazelkit," she protested. "You're

beautiful already, and so smart! It's you who will become leader, not me!"

"Dear sister," Hazelkit murmured. "I am not going to become Clan leader. And even if I do, it will be a long time till."

"Why?" Dawnkit asked, surprised. "Molepaw is recieving his full medicine cat name tonight, at the half-moon Gathering, because Mossheart knows she'll die soon. So I am going to

train as a warrior, recieve my warrior name, and then switch to medicine cat training. If Yellowstar is ever in need of a new deputy, and I am asked, I will step down from my duties,

and Molepaw can train another apprentice. I am being called to be a medicine cat." Dawnkit was about to reply, but Rowanpaw bounded over to them. "The ceremony's about to

begin," he muttered. He drew a striped tail down Dawnkit's flank, then turned to Hazelkit and licked her ear. "Good luck, both of you," he mewed, although his eyes were fixed on

Hazelkit. She was gazing back equally, but then Yellowstar called from the Clanrock,"Hazelkit, Mintkit, and Dawnkit!" Mintkit squealed. "Our ceremony!" The crowd parted. As she

padded closer to the Clanrock, Dawnkit picked out Cherrypool sitting proudly with her mate, Lionclaw, their father. "This litter has reached six moons," Yellowstar meowed.

"However much trouble they got in-"

"Hey!" Mintkit squeaked-"They will make fine warriors. Mintpaw, your mentor will be Dappleleaf. She is young, but one of ShadowClan's most respected warriors. She will train

you." Dawnkit caught a glimpse of the tortoiseshell weaving through the crowd of cats to get to Mintpaw. They touched noses, and withdrew to let Yellowstar continue with the

ceremony. "Hazelpaw, I have given much thought to this, and decided that I shall mentor you. I have watched you carefully, and hope that you will one day follow in my pawsteps

as leader one day. You are a formidable she-cat, and will become ShadowClan's most respected warrior, I think." Hazelpaw beamed with pride as Yellowstar leaped down from the

Clanrock to touch noses with her. Hazelpaw, eyes glowing, went off to sit next to Rowanpaw, who drew her close and murmured words of congratulations into her ear. "Dawnpaw."

Dawnkit, _Dawnpaw!_ she realized, jumped. She hadn't realized that Yellowstar was still there. "Your mentor will be Squirrelmist. Squirrelmist." The leader turned to the gray-black

she-cat. "I trust you will pass on your excellent hunting and fighting skills to your apprentice." Squirrelmist leaned forward to tentatively touch noses with her apprentice, but relaxed

as Dawnpaw said,"I'll work as hard as I possibly can."

"I know you will," she replied. "Dawnpaw! Mintpaw! Hazelpaw!" The three young cats stood proudly as their Clan cheered them. "Let's go on the tour of the territory," Squirrelmist

murmured. "All right," Dawnpaw mewed. Excitement tingling in her paws, she trotted besides Squirrelmist as the young warrior led the way through the pine bushes that protected

ShadowClan's camp. Squirrelmist looked at the sky, judging the time before sun-down. "We'll be able to see the Carrionplace and Thunderpath, perhaps the borders with Thunder-

Clan and WindClan." Dawnpaw bristled. WindClan were filthy rabbit-eaters that didn't respect borders. "I'll defend our territory better than any other ShadowClan warrior," she

promised Squirrelmist. Her mentor nodded. "I expect nothing less," she mewed briskly, and set off at a fast pace. Dawnpaw struggled to keep up. "You're legs will grow longer in

time," Squirrelmist shot over her shoulder, but Dawnpaw noticed that she decreased her pace. Scents filled the air soon, and Squirrelmist stopped. "This is the Carrionplace,"

she said. "Even apprentices know to take only a patrol there. No warrior is foolish enough to go there without backup."

"Why, Squirrelmist?' Dawnpaw asked curiously. Her mentor's expression hardened. "Rats live there," she spat, her gaze ferocious. Dawnpaw pressed close to her mentor. "What

happened?" she asked gently. Squirrelmist kept her gaze fixed on the Carrionplace. "My brother..he was killed by rats last leaf-bare, when Cherrypool was expecting you. His body

was never found." Squirrelmist trembled. "Explaining a littermate's death always strikes a blow into our hearts. Let's go see the Thunderpath."

"Are you all right?" Dawnpaw pressed. She didn't want to tire out her mentor. "Yes," Squirrelmist murmured. "Yes, yes, I'm fine." She straightened up and swung off towards the

trees, paws flying over the ground. Knowing something was up, Dawnpaw followed reluctantly.


	4. Chapter 2

"No!" Squirrelmist snapped. "You're doing it wrong!" Dawnpaw sat up, frustrated, and shook the crunchy leaves out of her creamy brown fur. Greenleaf was coming, and ShadowClan

would eat well soon. "Watch," Squirrelmist ordered. She crouched, and stalked forward, lifting her paws delicately off the ground, then lunged and clamped her paws around her

imaginary prey. "Like that."

"Okay," Dawnpaw said. "Can I try it again?"

"In camp," Squirrelmist decided. She glanced at the sky, which was already darkening. "I'm getting cold." Dawnpaw scowled. "Fine."

"I want you to come to the Gathering tonight," Squirrelmist mewed. "You're progressing fast in your training." Dawnpaw purred. _Finally! Good news!_She thought as Squirrelmist

started padding back to camp. Dawnpaw was now nine moons, three into her training, and she had only been to one Gathering. "Thanks Squirrelmist," she mewed, picking up

her pace to stay with her mentor. "We'll be leaving soon, so get something to eat quickly," Squirrelmist called, as she drew ahead of Dawnpaw and into the camp. Dawnpaw hurried

after her and almost ran into Rowanfur and Berryclaw, recently made warriors. "Sorry," she muttered, and headed over to the fresh-kill pile. Hazelpaw was neatly tucking into a

lizard. As her sister approached, she sat up. Dawnpaw meowed a greeting and began rooting through the pile closely. She finally picked out a shrew. Dawnpaw felt her sister's gaze

burning into her fur, and she looked up from her meal. "What?" she snapped. Hazelpaw looked away guiltily. "Rowanfur told me he likes me," she whispered, and Dawnpaw could've

sworn that Hazelpaw's fur was turning lighter with embarrassment. Dawnpaw suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. She shoved her untouched shrew back into the pile of prey.

"Great," she muttered. "I'm happy for you." Hazelpaw glared at Dawnpaw. "Fine," Dawnpaw snarled. "I'm in a bad mood because everything I do, according to Squirrelmist is wrong!"

Hazelpaw's gaze softened, and Dawnpaw immediately regretted her harsh words. "I'm sorry, Dawnpaw," she meowed, reaching out to place a paw on Dawnpaw's shoulder. "I

shouldn't have said what I did." Dawnpaw stood up. "Whatever. The prey's eaten. I'm going to wait by Squirrelmist." Hazelpaw's amber eyes flashed, but Dawnpaw ignored her sister

and stalked over to Squirrelmist. Finally, she could sit down and groom without anybody mewing at her. She noticed Berryclaw staring at her, and she stared daggers back at him until

he looked away. She felt a little guilty about that, but ignored it, because Yellowstar bounded out of her den. "ShadowClan!" she yowled. "Let's go!" Ears pricked, and tails flicked

as the chosen cats raced out of the camp. Dawnpaw followed Squirrelmist out of the pine bushes that encircled camp. Wind tugged at Dawnpaw's fur; she glanced over.

Squirrelmist's long fur was streaming out, her eyes squinted as she concentrated on running. And suddenly they were there. Dawnpaw waited, tail flicking from side to side as she

fought the urge to run down into the clearing. Hazelpaw sniffed the air. "SkyClan and WindClan are here," she reported, eyes shining. Molepelt, Mossheart's apprentice, paced back

and forth. "I'm freezing," he complained, to no one in particular. "Warm winds will soon blow," Palefoot said, passing by him to pad up to Yellowstar. Dawnpaw heard her murmur,

"We should go down now, before RiverClan and ThunderClan arrive. I don't want other Clans to think we're too stuck up to bother to come on time." Yellowstar nodded, and flicked

her tail; she plunged into the clearing, gray legs pumping. Palefoot followed, with Molepelt close behind. Mossheart was sick in camp, so Molepelt was there to represent Shadow-

Clan's two medicine cats. Squirrelmist stuck close to her sister, Hollyclaw, and Dawnpaw ran after her. The party pounded into the clearing. Once they had separated, Dawnpaw

wove around Thunderclaw from SkyClan and Grasspelt from WindClan, and settled besides a silver-and-black tabby. By her scent, she was WindClan. "Hi," Dawnpaw said. "I'm

Dawnpaw; what's your name?"

"Larkpaw," the pretty tabby replied. "I'm Swiftfoot's apprentice." Dawnpaw purred. "I'm Squirrelmist's." Larkpaw's eyes widened. "I've heard of her!" she gasped. "She's one of

ShadowClan's most feared warrior!"

"Well, kind of," Dawnpaw admitted. "Actually, Dappleleaf is wiser, but Squirrelmist is a better fighter." Larkpaw purred. "I wouldn't want to meet her in battle." Dawnpaw frowned.

"But you're a medicine cat. Why would you need to fight?" Larkpaw's eyes glittered with confusion, but Dawnpaw could tell that she was faking. She shrugged, but Dawnpaw

suspected the older apprentice didn't want to answer. "It's cold!" Dawnpaw said, trying to change the subject. "Yes, it is," Larkpaw replied, but Dawnpaw could tell that her mind

was still on the question. She decided to change tact, and asked,"How do you like your training?" Larkpaw's eyes lit up. "It's great!" she exclaimed. "I've only just had one of my

patients truly heal, he had greencough, and before that there was a border fight with RiverClan." A dark gray tom slid past the two. "You're not giving away our secrets now,

are you Larkpaw?" he asked sternly. "No, Swiftfoot!" Larkpaw replied brightly. "Look, this is Dawnpaw." She turned to the ShadowClan apprentice. "She's from ShadowClan."

Swiftfoot backed away from her mockly. "Well, I certainly don't want to meet her in battle!" His green eyes were full of amusement. He dipped his head. "I'd best be going," he

said, and drifted off. "He's my mentor," Larkpaw explained. "And your mother thinks you should get to know some other apprentices," a tabby she-cat mewed, sliding past them.

"Hi, Honeystorm!" Larkpaw meowed. "Have you seen Milkfur?"

"Yes, he's over there." Honeystorm flicked her tail around to point at a cluster of young warriors. "Thanks." Larkpaw trotted off, only turning to call good-bye to Dawnpaw. _How_

_does Larkpaw have so much energy?_ she wondered, closing her eyes. "Hi, Dawnpaw." Dawnpaw sighed and opened her eyes. "Can I sit here?" Berryclaw asked her. "Yeah, sure."

Dawnpaw shifted over to give him some room. "Thanks," he purred, sitting close to her. Dawnpaw noticed that his gray fur was pressed against her creamy brown pelt. She

pushed that thought away. RiverClan was arriving. Talonstar stopped to mew a greeting to Yellowstar before leaping onto the Great Rock. Yellowstar beckoned to Crowstar

and Flystar before following him. "Let the Gathering begin!" Talonstar yowled. "Wait, where's Vinestar?" a cat called. Dawnpaw recognized it as Cloudstorm, one of SkyClan's

younger warriors. A light tabby she-cat with long fur sitting besides him added,"Cloudstorm's right! We have to wait!" A rose-cream she-cat twisted and hissed at the other

she-cat, who bowed her head apologetically, while Flystar looked on approvingly. _She must be the deputy,_Dawnpaw thought. "Wow, she's fierce," Berryclaw whispered. Newtspot,

Berryclaw's father, checked his son witha glare, and Berrypaw ducked his head. "Thank StarClan Palefoot wasn't around to hear me," he whispered quietly. Palefoot was Newt-

spot's mate. Just then, an old gray tom leaped onto the Great Rock. _Vinestar,_ Dawnpaw guessed. "Sorry I'm late," he panted. "Let's begin." Flystar gave him a glance from

narrowed amber eyes, and threw his pure white head back in a yowl. The chattering abruptly faded. "I will begin," Talonstar announced. "RiverClan is thriving. There are plenty

of fish in the river, and we have two new apprentices: Minnowpaw and Robinpaw. Their mother Ivynose has moved back to the warriors den." He dipped his head and moved back

to let Flystar pad forward slowly. "Our prey is running, and SkyClan is well, although we have one tragic piece of news. Quailfeather." He motioned to the medicine cat, and she

stood up. "Raincloud recently had Cloudstorm's kits, but she died, along with one of the kits. The remaining one is weak, and fearing that she may die soon, Cloudstorm named her

Rainkit, in honor of her mother." Quailfeather sat down. A small light brown tabby she-cat pressed close to Quailfeather. Berryclaw followed Dawnpaw's eyes as Vinestar began.

"That's Fawnpaw, her apprentice," Berryclaw murmured, then broke off as Yellowstar stepped forward. She let her gaze sweep over the cats, and then mewed,"ShadowClan's prey

is coming back for greenleaf, but that does **not** mean that we are weak **or** hungry." She fixed Crowstar and Vinestar with a burning amber glare. Crowstar looked away, and Vine-

star dipped his head. "We have two new warriors: Berryclaw and Rowanfur-" she paused as the two warriors' names were yowled out-"and Mossheart tells me that Cloverleaf's

kits will be born soon. Also, Mintpaw, Dawnpaw, and Hazelpaw are progressing quickly in their training, and will become warriors soon." Crowstar shot a cold glance at Yellowstar.

"If you've quite finished, I would like to speak now," he mewed icily. Yellowstar dipped her head, although she kept her eyes fixed on Crowstar. "WindClan has one new warrior,"

he announced. "Milkfur." He sat down abruptly. "Milkfur! Milkfur!" Dawnpaw searched over the heads of her Clanmates, and caught a glance of a young, creamy white tom, with

Larkpaw sitting next to him proudly. His eyes met hers, and she shivered. The powerful young tom would make a fearless senior warrior when he grew older. Yellowstar nodded to

the other leaders before jumping down from the Great Rock. "ShadowClan, we're leaving!" she called. Dawnpaw caught a glance of Larkpaw hurrying towards her. "Dawnpaw!"

she breathed. "Meet me tomorrow night at the border when everybody's asleep!" Dawnpaw barely had time to agree before Larkpaw was swept away by the crush of cats.

Pushing her thoughts about meeting Larkpaw the next day out of her mind, she raced after Hazelpaw and Squirrelmist back to the safe and secure ShadowClan camp.


End file.
